1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzer provided with a plurality of processing units, and an immunoassay method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional analyzers which have a plurality of processing units are known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Publication Application No. 2001-74749).
Japanese Patent Publication Application No. 2001-74749 discloses an analyzer provided with a plurality of processing units and annular turntable. A plurality of cuvettes are disposed around the circumference of the turntable, and the cuvettes are moved in the circumferential direction of the turntable in conjunction with the rotation of the turntable. The turntable also functions as a reactor in which samples contained in the cuvettes are heated to induce a reaction. The plurality of processing units are arranged around the circumference of the turntable in the direction of movement of the cuvettes. In this analyzer, samples are analyzed by sequentially moving the cuvettes sequentially to the position at which each of the processing units is installed in conjunction with the rotation of the turntable, and performing predetermined processing of the sample in the respective cuvettes.
In Japanese Patent Publication Application No. 2001-74749, however, the plurality of processing units must be arranged along the direction of movement of the cuvette (circumferential direction) in the order of processing. In Patent Document 1, therefore, there is plentiful dead space between the plurality of processing units since the plurality of processing units must be arranged circularly around the circumference of the annular turntable. As a result a problem arises in the analyzer due to the increase in installation area which enlarges the analyzer in the horizontal direction.